Earth Staff
Description There are five common types of earth staves. *The first type, is a long solid piece of crystal. Earth Staff (Crystallized) *The second type, introduced in the Thursday March 9th update bears a strong resemblance to the Earth Wand, with a crystal head and a dark shaft. Earth Staff (Core) *The third type, mainly found in Cantha and the Charr Homeland, is metallic with a flat hexagonal head which appears to have a fossil embedded in it. Earth Staff (Canthan) *The fourth type is somewhat rarer, and is referred to by some players as an 'Obsidian Earth Staff' or 'Orrian Earth Staff'. It is a long and thin staff with yellow spiral patterns on it, with an obsidian stone attached to the bottom, and one floating on the head with a constant faint glow. Earth Staff (Obsidian) *The fifth type is normally referred to as the Elonian Earth Staff, as it is commonly found in Elona, and features a small stone head on the end of the staff, with a larger stone hovering above and surrounded by pebbles (despite its look, the staff head is not animated). Earth Staff (Elonian) The obsidian version of this item can be found in some advanced areas like the Fissure of Woe, Underworld, Southern Shiverpeaks, Realm of Torment, Ring of Fire Islands, and reward chests from GW:EN Dungeon Crawls. But, it has also been known to drop from undead in Kryta, and in places in and around Ascalon (Pre-Searing Ascalon and Post-Searing). It has also been reported to drop in explorable areas of Kaineng City in Cantha and in the Crystal Desert of Tyria. Acquisition Crystallized Earth Staff *Selected Prophecies campaign collectors *Monsters **Tyria ***''... to be added ...'' Core Earth Staff *Selected Canthan collectors and weaponsmiths *Monsters **Core areas ***''... to be added ...'' **Tyria ***Kryta ****Fire Imp ***''... more to be added ...'' **Cantha ***Various areas ****Jade Brotherhood Mage ***''... more to be added ...'' **Elona ***The Floodplain of Mahnkelon ****Frigid Kuskale Obsidian / Orrian Earth Staff *Monsters **Core areas ***Fissure of Woe **Tyria ***Pre-Searing Ascalon ***Old Ascalon ****Charr ****Skale ***Kryta ****Undead ***Crystal Desert ***Southern Shiverpeaks ***Ring of Fire Islands **Cantha ***Shing Jea Island **Elona ***Istan ****Cliffs of Dohjok ***Kourna ****The Floodplain of Mahnkelon *****Frigid Kuskale ***Vabbi ***Desolation ****Joko's Domain ****The Sulfurous Wastes ***Realm of Torment **Eye of the North ***Varajar Fells *Chests **Eye of the North ***Chest reward in Dungeons Canthan Earth Staff *Monsters **Cantha ***''... to be added ...'' **Elona ***Torment creatures ***Kourna **Eye of the North ***Bloodstone Caves ****Incubus *Chests **Elona ***Dasha Vestibule **Eye of the North ***Mountain Heart Chest Elonian Earth Staff *Monsters **Elona ***Realm of Torment ***The Sulfurous Wastes ****Graven Monolith ****Locked Chests ***The Floodplain of Mahnkelon ****Droughtling **Eye of the North ***Charr Firereigner *Chests **Elona ***The Desolation ****Locked Chest **Eye of the North ***Mountain Heart Chest ***Hierophant's Chest Notes *The Obsidian Earth Staff cannot be dyed. *The Crystal Earth Staff can be dyed but will have no noticeable effect on the icon or the 3D art. *The Elona skin (last staff in picture) staff only dyes on the stick part, and dyes a darker shade than the dye color itself. Its default color is yellow. *The Canthan version can be dyed. Only a small part behind the staffhead changes its color. Category:Staves Category:Contains dust Category:Contains granite Category:Contains iron Category:Contains wood Category:Contains steel Category:Animated Category:Basic PvP reward weapons Category:Exotic PvP reward weapons